


Paid For It

by daddycus



Series: vague sad fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Moosely but it's not big, Post-Apocalypse, destiel in one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddycus/pseuds/daddycus
Summary: Sam reflects. Where does he want to go from here?
Series: vague sad fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/827343





	Paid For It

**Author's Note:**

> i used Supernatural to explain the state of america in 2020.

One would think, that after thirty-seven years of a life filled with chaos, he wouldn't be surprised anymore. Hell, _he_ himself thought nothing could surprise him anymore.

2020 was... something else entirely. _The year we defeated God,_ he muses with a private little smile. The year the world went to shit, as a result. Briefly, before Castiel picked up Chuck's slack. Briefly, unfortunately, meaning the entire rest of the year after May. He remembers the Riots, the plagues, the government officials who were expected to lead, elected to lead, letting everyone down. In a way, he misses those days. Sure, the country was chaotic, but at least there was a country to be chaotic. 

When Nuclear War hit five years later, he and his brother retreated underground. Way underground. Like, fire and brimstone underground. Claiming his throne, his birthright, was easy. Emotionally, it was tolling. Being in Hell itself wasn't a walk in the park, but. Becoming what he swore he would never? Just to save their own asses, the world be damned? He wouldn't have chosen this if he could have avoided it. Castiel had urged them that it was the right way, the only way, and _for once in their lives could they just let things happen the way they were supposed to?_

He thought that, after Chuck, they would finally have Free Will.

Like many times before, he was so, so wrong.

He didn't get to decide whether he died with his planet or became the very thing he dedicated his life to eradicating. Cas and Crowley appealed to the brothers, begging their lovers to save themselves. That the world would rebuild soon enough, all they had to do was wait for it. 

__

  
April 28, 2025 - Manhattan

Five days from Sammy's birthday, the world turned upside down.

He and Dean took a trip, two days ago, to celebrate his fourth monster-free birthday. Sammy's insomnia has been acting up since... well, forever. He read it's not good to lay in bed while you can't sleep, so he's wandering around Times Square. He's a little loopy, but he knows if he goes back to bed now he still won't get to sleep for hours, so he's staying out as late as he can. He's zoned out, staring at a billboard for The Book Of Mormon on Broadway when a man holding a black umbrella, at night, comes to a stop next to him.

"Winchester," He mutters. Strange accent, Sam notes. He turns to him, wide-eyed, shock clear as day on his face. 

"Do I know you?" The man is silent. Sam is content to stand there, on edge, until he either responds or attacks.

After about five minutes, he hears soft singing.

_"I hear wailing in the streets...."_

_Someone tells me 'you'd better hide'"_

He wants to question him, is about to, when a deafening explosion rings out. He turns around and the Empire State Building is about sixty stories lower, and on fire. He hears another explosion but doesn't bother looking, just turns and runs. Runs all the way to Dean and they panic together until Castiel gets there.

__

A pair of arms slip over his shoulders, as Crowley leans down to place his head on top of Sam's and ask him what he's thinking about.

"Nothing. Just- Just Earth. Miss it." 

Crowley hums into his hair. 

"But, I have a new home. You."

As his husband showers him in kisses, he spares a final thought to his former reality.

_I survived, but I paid for it._

**Author's Note:**

> silly sammy, don't you know you get nothing if you wait for it?
> 
> hamilton references. if you can guess who the man with the black umbrella is i'll gift you more works in this universe. perhaps rebuilding earth?
> 
> when i said it wasn't hard for sam to reclaim the throne i meant he married crowley lol.  
> i ship moosely super hard


End file.
